In The Broom Closet
by AnimeOtaku7476
Summary: Everybody in Hogwarts tries to guess who Harry's unidentified crush is and he finds out who it is in the broom closet.


The Golden Boy or known as Harry Potter, looked around the Great Hall. His eyes landed on a familiar table, meeting with a pair of eyes looking back. Harry looked away and continued eating his breakfast. He felt his face heat up as he felt those same eyes burning a dent into his head. Ron and Hermione looked at him, confused. They've known that Harry didn't swing that way so his relationship with Ginny wasn't as successful as they all thought but things change and once they do we just have to accept it.

Ron and Hermione kept bugging Harry about who he has his eyes on since they found out that Harry has a crush. Truth was, Harry didn't even know who he held this feelings to. There were a lot of boys in the school and Harry still doesn't know. Of course it can't be with his fellow housemates since if he did have feelings for either one of them, he would've gone crazy and gotten boners every time he'd see them shirtless. So it was pretty impossible that it could be them.

As usual, Draco has been hard on Ron, Hermione, and Harry during Potions. One time, he would always make Harry and Ron's potions explode in their faces and sometimes make their ingredients disappear and appear once they start looking for it and repeat the same process again and again. None of them minded since after the incident with Voldemort, no one gave a single shit anymore.

Draco and his friends picked on the three of them every day and Ron tried to control himself from attacking Malfoy and beating him up, which may or may not lead to expulsion or something worse but he tried to. Tried to.

Usually, Ron would insult Malfoy too but he was too busy thinking about who could be Harry's crush. The whole house is busy guessing Harry's crush. There were a few people from other houses that would guess too but it was only a few. Or so they thought.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, everybody was talking about Harry's unidentified crush, "Why are they talking about Potter?" Draco asked Pansy

"Word came out that Potter is gay and has an unidentified crush." Pansy replied "I mean, isn't that weird? Having a crush on a person you don't know."

Once his name was spoken, all topics came to the possibility that Harry _does_ like Malfoy. "What does this have to do with me?" Draco asked

"I don't know." Pansy said "But if he _does_ have a crush on you, I know you'll reject him anyway."

"Bloody hell, I will." Draco said "If that Potter even looks at me, he will be cursed immediately."

"As if you can," said one of Draco's roommates "You think we haven't noticed but you keep looking at him. Not often but ALL the time."

"I don't look at Potter!" Draco defended, unaware of the blush growing on his face

This made everybody laugh "You're blushing!" Pansy pointed out "Could it be...? No... If you do, I won't fight back."

"What are you saying!?" Draco asked Pansy "I don't like him!"

"You sure?" Another asked "I heard Potter is starting to figure out who he likes. Better hurry up, Malfoy."

Draco blushed and stormed out, looking for Harry. It was after curfew but he couldn't care less. He needed to find him.

* * *

"How about Malfoy?" asked Hermione

"What the-!" Ron spluttered out "Harry couldn't have feelings for that ferret!"

"Oh shut up." Hermione said "You never know. Maybe he does like Malfoy. I wouldn't mind if Harry did like him."

"Well, I would." Ron said and faced Harry "Do you like Malfoy?"

"I have no idea." Harry said "I need to go out for some air." He put on his father's cloak and headed out the room. He felt someone bump into him, it was Malfoy. Malfoy noticed this and removed the cloak, showing Harry.

He immediately shoved Harry in a broom closet and closed the door behind them. "Don't!" Malfoy yelled at Harry when he tried to take his wand underneath his cloak "Don't you dare, Potter."

"Why'd you shove me in here? You bumped into me!" Harry said. Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him in a kiss "Damn it!" Draco blushed once he pushed Harry away "Damn it!"

"You just...! Did you just...? Did you just kiss me?" he asked Draco

"Are you blind or what?" Draco snapped "Of course I did!"

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked

"Damn it, don't ask!" Draco blushed deeper. Harry realised something and said "Now I know, of was you this whole time. Hermione was right."

"What did she tell you?" Draco asked "What did she say?"

"Nevermind." Harry said and kissed Draco on the cheek before leaving the stunned boy in the closet.

* * *

 **This is my first time writing this ship. Also, please point out my mistakes since I haven't finished the book series and movie series too. Please PM me for requests and please favourite and review.**


End file.
